Missing Half APH Reminiscences AU
by Praise's waterfall
Summary: (Event in Reminiscences) CHARACTER DEATH/SUICIDE The death of Denmark had put a serious toll on another nation. The loss of the King and the constant bullying from the nations might drive them to a very extreme edge...


_**HI HI HIIIIII!**_

 _ **PW here!**_

 _ **I'm not deat I swear \\(TAT)/**_

 _ **Sorry for my long inactivity...**_

 _ **You see, I'm kind of more wrapped up into rp's than my own stories...**_

 _ **I do apologises...**_

 _ **Also, I do announce you that I'm starting to work again on Reminiscences.**_

 _ **But the new thing, I'm co-writing with my DeviantArt friend, ABAmy.**_

 _ **She was the one who wrote that beautiful piece below.**_

 _ **I highly recommend you to visit her page.**_

 _ **IMPORTANT: This story has a major impact of Reminiscences, I'll tip you up on the chapter timeline.**_

 _ **Have a nice read**_

 _ **PW out.**_

* * *

The day Denmark died. Served to be a major driving edge for another nation. One many didn't expect happen at all.

Sweden did his best to stay strong for the others. He really truly did, but it took so much effort. He would end up so exhausted and sad at the end of the day. He was supposed to be the strong one for the other Nordics who were grieving, but he didn't want too.  
He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream and sob till he could no longer muster the sound out of his mouth. He wanted to be allowed the right to grieve like the others, but he couldn't. They wouldn't understand. They wouldn't understand… that he lost one part of himself. He lost his twin brother, the one person who he knew was always there for him. The one and only person… who knew him better then he knew himself.

The two bickered, they bickered a lot. No one knew why though. No one knew that it was just small arguments that meant nothing. No one knew that their fighting was only them having fun with each other. No one knew… or maybe no one cared, about just how close they actually were.

/

Sweden gripped his pen in his hand tightly, trying to block out everything around him. He already had to deal with the onslaught of texts on his phone about his appearance almost every day. He didn't need to hear more about it at the meetings.

He has been dealing with the comments for as long as he can remember. He never means to be scary, and tries to make up for it by being kind to people. No one can stand to be around him due to his appearance. No matter how hard he tried, people just couldn't look past his glare.

He sighed quietly. It was always times like these where he'd miss Denmark the most. The Dane always made him feel better when the others were assholes, but now he can't do that. Denmark is gone now. Even with the information given, the Denmark that he knew was probably gone.  
He started to clench his eyes shut, mentally cursing himself for thinking that much again. Yet, he knew the efforts were pointless. His bad vision became worse from tears, and when he shut his eyes. They threatened to fall down his face.

'No. Keep your composure. You mustn't show weakness.' He repeats to himself in his head.

Then he heard the laughter… then came the words. One became two, two became one. Soon he could hear it around him.

"Wow so the giant can cry." "What a pussy!" "It's probably nothing anyways." "Don't bother him unless you have a death wish." "How can Finland stay married to him?" "How can his own son stand him?"

 ** _"He's such a monster!"_**

Something snapped in him after that. Sweden looked over at Germany, who had been running today's meeting.

"May I be excused for a moment?" He asks. Germany replying with only a nod.

He stands up and walks out.

The nations didn't notice his gloves were missing. They didn't notice that he fiddled with his wedding ring. They didn't notice… how his once vibrant turquoise eyes… become dull from sadness.

/

Thirty minutes had passed, and Sweden did not return.

The Nordics were growing concerned. They were well aware that the behavior was unusual for the Swede. The other nations though, they thought he was trying to skip out.

"Could someone go look for him?" Britain asked, very annoyed.

"We'll go." The Nordics offered, replied with only nods as the group left.

They searched the entire conference building. Looking through every room and floor, turning up nothing so far.  
Reaching the top floor, they began to search again. Until they found him, but right away something was not right. The scene before them felt so surreal.

Sweden was sitting on the balcony in the room, but not on a chair. He sat on the railing. Back to the door, staring up at the sky.

"Sweden what are you doing?!" Norway shouts as they step in and try and get close to the Swede.

"I'm sure you can use your best guess Norway." Sweden mutters. His voice sounded so dull as he spoke.

Norway swallowed, he knew what was going on. And he had to stop it.

"Sweden please. Don't do this, we can't go through this again." Norway pleads.

"You'll get over it." He mumbles. "I'm nothing more than a monster. Monsters deserve death."

"Sweden come on and get down. You're stronger than this. Suicide is not the only option." Iceland stepped in and tried to say.

Sweden shook his head. "No! You're wrong! This is the only option! I'm not strong, I only pretend to be! I need to get away! I need to be free…"

"And what if you're brought back?! Denmark was br-"Norway was cut off.

"That's not Denmark! Not the one I know!" He shouted as he faced them.

His face was flushed and he had tears streaming down his face in rivers.

"He doesn't know who he is or who we are! What's the point?!"

"The point?! The point is he's still alive! Why do you care so much?! You two hated each other!" Iceland shouted.

Sweden paused and turned away.

"You don't understand… when he died. I lost the other part of myself…." He mumbles.

The Nordics looked at each other confused.

"Su-San… what do you mean?" Finland finally spoke.

He gave one small, sad laugh. "I lost my twin brother. My other half. He knew me better than anyone." He looked at the sky. "It's probably better if I join him. We hate being separated for so long."

As he says this, he leans over the edge. The others catching on and tried to get him away.

"Sweden please think about what you're doing!" Iceland yelled.

Sweden just stared off into the sky, hands gripping the stone railing.

"I wonder if he'd be angry if I left now… I think for a little while maybe. It won't matter though." Sweden mutters as he slides forward some more.

"Sweden please don't do this!" Norway pleaded.

"I'll be there soon…" He mumbles. Just a little bit more.

"Sweden what about Ladonia and I?" Finland suddenly asked.

He stopped and turned to him. "…What?"

"You can't leave us. Ladonia would be heartbroken to hear how one of his parents killed themselves. I would be too." Finland says, extending his ring hand to Sweden.

Sweden looked at it, seeing the wedding band shining in the sunlight.

"Please step down. We can go see Ladonia." Finland said with a smile.

Sweden slowly reached out and took Finland's hand, causing the Fin to smile. He had to push himself away from the edge to grab it, so that must mean he's getting down.  
He looked at Finland, giving him a small smile….

Before he let go. Falling down and hitting the concrete.

Finland screamed in horror as he tried, in vain, to get him. The others went and grabbed the Finnish man's arms, pulling him away from the edge.

He sniffled and looked down at the hand Sweden had grabbed, and started crying even harder.

There in his hand… sat Sweden's wedding ring.

/

The nations didn't realize what had happened when the Nordics came back into the meeting room. The Nordics themselves were silent except for Finland's cries.  
When they asked, all they instructed them to do was to follow them outside.

They found Sweden's body there.

Lying in a crumpled, broken heap on the concrete. Blood pooling out of his mouth and body at a rapid rate.

Paramedics were called, but they knew it was too late. Everyone knew, that Sweden had died.

The nations talked among themselves, Germany talking with the paramedics. When a strange question was asked.

"Did you believe or know that she was suicidal?"

All the nations heard that.

"She?!"

* * *

 _ **Thanks for reading and stay tuned on Reminiscences**_

 _ **PW out**_


End file.
